


Answer man

by McKayfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayfan/pseuds/McKayfan
Summary: Rodney worries about the future





	Answer man

Answer man

Rodney stormed in to his quarters throwing his jacket on to the floor, he slumped on to the edge of the bed brushing his hands though his thinning hair letting out a sigh.

He could see his reflection in the mirror he was the first to admit he had lost a bit of fat and gained a bit of muscle since stepping thought the stargate from Earth to Atlantis in what seemed like a life time ago.

When all he could think about was finding a ZPM so he could go home and win a noble prize.

He laughed at how naive he was no matter what he says all he thinks about these days is how to keep anybody alive for one more hour.

He could see the receding hair line, the bags under his eyes and how he all ways needed a shave these days but what could he excepted when you face death on a daily bases.

Like today when they all escaped death by mere seconds when the volcano erupted.

Thanks yet again to another plan from Doctor Rodney McKay.

From the moment things started to go wrong they all looked to him for answers.

All the time John making fun of him just because someone took an interest in him for once it was if John though he could not have feelings for anybody ells but him self.

He knew he was not very good when it came to people but it did not mean he never got lonely that he never wished he had someone to come home to at night.

Rodney laid back on the bed and closed his eyes and tried to get rid of those thoughts.

Maybe it was for the best that he was alone after all he worked insane hours trying to find the answers that would keep everybody alive for another day.

They all thought when he said he did not have the answer that he said he could not do it that he was just being a drama queen.

But he really did mean it.

He's not sure how he keeps pulling rabbits out of a hat time after time.

As he lays alone in the dark he tries to ignore the voice in the back of his head asking him what will happen when he runners out of rabbits.

Will he get lucky and someone ells will come up with the hale Mary or will six people or six billion people pay for his failure?

THE END.


End file.
